Shower Accident
by Ace Jeremy
Summary: Watanuki goes to Doumeki's to deliver a bento in the pouring rain. Doumeki asks him to stay till the rain lets up. Hmm...what could possbly happen? Read and find out!


**Hey there peoples I'm back with a new FanFiction. To tell the truth I was just bored so I decided to write one of xxxHolic because well you know you want Watanuki and Doumeki to be together. It's a must have relationship. Anyway enjoy. XD**

**Do not own xxxHolic. Trust me if I did there would be a lot more yaoi. **

Watanuki banged on the door, rain soaking through his clothes since it was pouring. He was shivering from the cold the short sleeve white shirt and plain jeans not helping him get any warmer. He was currently standing in front of his best frienemies' door holding a bento and trying to bang the door down.

"Doumeki get your ass out here or I'm throwing away the bento." Watanuki yelled. Suddenly the door opened and his fist banged on a flat solid chest. Doumeki stared at him with his usual blank eyes, wearing his usual priest wardrobe and didn't say anything. Just stood there in the door way, staring. Watanuki glared and shoved the bento in the priest's hands.

"I don't see why I had to come all this way just to give you a bento because you were hungry, especially in this rain. Geez you're so annoying." He started to turn around when Doumeki's voice called from behind him.

"Why don't you stay?" Watanuki turned back his eyes wide.

"Why would I do that?" Doumeki shrugged.

"You can wait at least till the rain stops and it'll give you a chance to warm up since you're shaking so much." Watanuki's face reddened from anger and embarrassment but saw the sense in the priest's words. He nodded reluctantly.

"Fine but just till the rain stops I don't want to spend any more time with you than I have to." He walked inside, and kicked off his shoes at the entrance.

"Wait here." Doumeki said, not waiting for Watanuki's response. He came back a few minutes later with a towel in his hand.

"Here." He said, tossing it to the surprised boy, who caught it in his hands.

"Can I use your shower?" Watanuki asked. Doumeki nodded and led him through his home till they came to a bathroom.

"I'll go get some spare clothes for you to wear while you're in the showers, I'll leave them on the sink for you." Doumeki said. Watanuki nodded his thanks and after he left he began striping out of his wet soaked clothes. He entered the shower and let the hot steaming water loosen all his muscles. He sighed heavily.

After a few minutes Doumeki entered the bathroom again and placed the spare clothing on the sink. The shirt fell onto the floor and sighing Doumeki bent down to retrieve it, not noticing the sound of the water being shut off. Next thing he heard was a surprised gasp and he looked up to see Watanuki staring at him wide eyed. Then his eyes traveled downwards making Watanuki turn tomato red. He quickly reached for the towel, wrapping it around himself and step out of the shower.

"YOU COULD HAVE KNOCK, YOU KNOW!" Doumeki shrugged eyes glued to Watanuki's wet firm chest. He walked till he stood in front of the shorter. Watanuki leaned back from him.

"What are you looking at?" he demanded.

"Nothing just…" Doumeki suddenly leaned in and kissed Watanuki on the lips. He stood there frozen then gasped, letting Doumeki easily slip his tongue in his mouth. Watanuki wanted to push him away but when his tongue had gotten in he lost his will. They began to fight for dominance, which Doumeki soon won. After a while they pulled back, breathing hard. Watanuki was blushing a deep red while Doumeki just looked at him with his usual gaze.

"What'd you do that for?" Watanuki said in his yelling tone again though it was shaking a little. Doumeki shrugged for the millionth time.

"Actually, I've wanted to do that for awhile now but never had gotten a chance to, till now." Watanuki blinked, then blinked again.

"Y-You've wanted to do that for a while? What? Kiss me?" Doumeki nodded then back Watanuki to the wall, placing his hands on both sides of his head, trapping him.

"Yep, I've been wanting to kiss you for a long time. But I was able to keep myself under control. Doumeki let his eyes go to Watanuki's dripping chest.

"That is, until I saw your body." Watanuki was really red now. He pushed Doumeki away.

"Idiot, don't be saying stuff like that. Now get out so I can change." Doumeki left the bathroom without another word, closing the door behind him. With a frustrated sigh Watanuki changed into the clothes Doumeki to the kitchen. When he didn't see Doumeki there he looked from side to side, wondering where the priest went. Suddenly he got tackled from behind and with a yell he fell to the floor. He turned to see Doumeki on him.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING DOUMEKI? GET OFF OF ME!" After he said that Doumeki unplugged his ears, and did a rare smile.

"Well now that you know my secret I don't have to hide it anymore." Watanuki turned red again.

"BAKA! GET OFF OF—" he was interrupted when Doumeki covered his mouth with his. He pulled back after awhile and smirked.

"Can't you learn when you should be quiet?" That sent Watanuki on a yelling spree but all Doumeki did was plug his ears with his fingers and grinned.


End file.
